Talk:Contents
Welcome to the Talk page. Please use the + tab above or click here to create a new section, give it a descriptive subject/headline, and ''sign all posts ''with --~~~~ :Thanks! --John Navas 06:00, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Mesh networking / LocustWorld Can we place the http://www.locustworld.com MeshNetworking wiki link around here somewhere? http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/MeshNetworking Samod 18:40, 30 June 2007 (UTC) : We're not a promotion service (see What we are and What we aren't), so we would only create a separate Mesh Networking page if you have complete ''content. In the meantime, I've added LocustWorld to a new Wi-Fi#Mesh_networks section. : p.s. Next time please use a proper section header, as requested at the top of this page. Thanks. Wireless Wiki: AirportWiFiGuide.com This does not belong on the main page. I've moved it to the Hotspot directory section of the Wi-Fi page. Structural changes Please do not make structural changes to the wiki without prior discussion here. Structural changes include: *Revisions to the basic mission *Adding or deleting articles *Renaming (moving) articles *Renaming sections in an article (which breaks links to those sections) *Additional language(s) *Adding Template(s) and/or Categories --John Navas 02:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) : I try don´t forget to add link from Contents_talk to the talk pages. : This can slow a lot the wiki. We can create a required article page and if none claim, create it the next day or similar.--Macv 17:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Slower helps avoid chaos and confusion, especially on structural changes. When people get confused, they stop coming back. --John Navas 17:53, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Other languages How can one add Main Page translations to other languages (ie. es:Contenidos). --Macv 15:23, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Please do '''not' create pages without prior discussion. :Any additional language will be added as a subdomain -- see Language subdomains -- but only if there is a firm commitment to promptly translate the Wiki into that language and keep it updated. Is that your intention? --John Navas 05:31, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :p.s. Crude though they are, there are a number of reasonably usable free services that translate web pages into other languages, so we would only want to do our own translations if there is a compelling reason to do so. :*Babel Fish Translation :*Google Language Tools :*Windows Live Translator :--John Navas 16:02, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Can we create a version in Spanish ?. It could help to spread the wiki. --Macv 17:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Are you volunteering to create and maintain a full and exact Spanish translation? --John Navas 17:55, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: No. I couldn´t ban a person to copyedit the translated page (this can help also to improve the English language article later). --Macv 18:09, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: Fair enough, but we can't add a Spanish translation without that kind of commitment. --John Navas 00:36, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Wireless Data, not just Wireless Internet This wiki is about wireless data, not just wireless Internet. --John Navas 02:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) : Wireless Internet is so important and fundamental in wireless data that it merits a full article (i.e. in mobile telephony). Generally, wireless data in not internet use is so exceptional that it would need different section. In any case, the internet article existed before I went to this wikia. --Macv 09:21, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :: Thank you for your comments, which we value. My response: ::# The "Internet" subheadings were a legacy of earlier article edits that weren't completely cleaned up. I've now taken care of that. ::# The purpose of this particular wiki is wireless data (not just Internet, but including VoIP). Internet access is a major use, but non-Internet wireless data is more common than you think, and much of this material has no essential relationship to the Internet. For example: ::##Wi-Fi is frequently used to set up internal wireless networks that aren't connected to the Internet in factories and warehouses. ::##Cellular CSD/HSCSD works like POTS dial-up, with no real relationship to the Internet. ::##Cellular packet data is frequently used to set up internal VPNs. While they may transit the Internet, it's a largely invisible transport mechanism, and other transport mechanisms exist. ::##"Mobile telephony" is just a general term for for mobile devices, which covers much more than wireless data. ::#I don't see how an Internet-only article could be broken out that wouldn't be heavily duplicative, hard to maintain, and confusing, as compared to how this wiki is now structured. Can you give me specific examples of what you don't like now and how you would propose to make it better?. ::#We're all for adding relevant articles where that is warranted; e.g., Wi-Fi on a Boat. Please do suggest specific areas that should be covered this way, including details on specific topics in the articles. ::Thank you for your interest, participation, and contributions. --John Navas 15:11, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::Response by Macv: :::* Good news. So, this wiki is becoming more and more a reference. :::* IP is Internet related also. There are good solutions. Write and artice about data and other about Internet and link from one to the other one. This is common in a lot of wikisites. :::* All the uses can be added. Better: the more uses one add, the best the article. We can also include concrete and specific references o sections to residential WiFi, to share internet connection. If you like it, one can include how to do it (or link to a wikibook). :::* This CSD/HSCSD is important to remark in the article. :::* I agree. It includes mobile voice and data (and this one, also access to the Internet). :::* Using the template to link to the specific articles, including a short introduction to the topic. So, if the user is interesed, can click in the link to read more (this can be used in the Mobile data to link to Mobile Internet and from Mobile Internet to link to Mobile modem. :::*We can create: :::** Wireless data (with a link to the next proposed article and to Wi-Fi, between others. :::** Mobile data (with a link to the Mobile Internet section in the next proposed article). :::** Internet . :::* I suggest use the category:root for the top level category and link all the articles to this main category or its subcategories (in a similar way to Wikimedia Projects). :::* I try to help and I collaborates because see this wiki very interesting and usefull. If something wrong, don´t doubt to say to me to use the best solution. :::--Macv 17:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Response by John Navas: ::::*IP is a networking protocol that's also used on private networks, not just on the Internet. ::::*It can be confusing to break pages up so that a lot of jumping back and forth is needed. I think it's better to have pages that can stand on their own, with links only being used for reference (additional clarity). Wi-Fi on a Boat is a good example of a topic that warranted a separate page that stands well on its own. ::::*We're all for adding relevant information, but we don't want to lose the focus of this wiki or make it overly complex, and we don't want to be needlessly duplicative. Where good external resources are available, external links make sense. ::::*Templates and Categories can be powerful tools, but they can also cause confusion, so we want to only add those that are truly meaningful and useful. ::::**A Main template only makes sense where there is a separate article that great expands on a small section. I don't see how separate pages on Mobile Internet and Mobile Modem would make sense as compared to sections in the Cellular article, which is currently pretty small. Let's start there and see where it takes us. ::::**I don't understand what a Root Category would accomplish that the navigation bar doesn't already do at least as well if not better. Please be more specific on the how and why. ::::*We don't want to squelch your enthusiasm, but we're much more interested in additional relevant content than in making structural changes. ::::*We don't want to single out a particular product or service -- being objective and evenhanded is very important to us -- so for example, if you want to add a modem section, please be prepared to add a number of the most widely used modems, not just one product. ::::*It's best to participate and to plan before making substantial changes. ::::Thanks. --John Navas 19:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: I see you like have the same information in several places (as my user page). I don´t like the way you drive this wiki and I express my concern. The founder is not the owner of the wiki and wait for a consensus before deciede. --Macv 21:48, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: I'm truly sorry you feel this way, but you are responsible for what happened. You jumped in without warning or communication, renamed pages and sections, and added templates and categories that didn't exist. The only content you added was a link to a Wikipedia article that's been flagged as an ad. I'm not the "owner" of this wiki, but I am the principal admin (as well as the founder), and most admins wouldn't put up with this. Instead I tried to work with you, but you mangled what I wrote and ignored much of what I said, so I think this is probably for the best. I wish you well. --John Navas 00:34, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Other talk page modifications Macv, Please do not make structural changes on your own. If you think something should be reorganized, ask first. Sections here are by topic. This isn't a wiki page, this is a discussion page. --John Navas 18:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :: I see how you try to "drive" this way, with incoherence. You said I put information about proposed modification in the article talk page and a notice here. FYI edit a wiki page is not necessarily a structural change. Don´t wait for me to collaborate in "your" "big" wikia. Thanks and good look.--Macv 21:54, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Please see my last response in "Wireless Data, not just Wireless Internet" above. --John Navas 00:39, 30 November 2007 (UTC) What is difference between wireless wikia and wireless wiki? When I tried to find something by Google search box in this Wikia. Google search box leads me to somewhere in [ http://wireless.navas.us/wiki/Contents wireless site]. Hence I want to know the difference between two sites which are wireless wiki in WIkia site and wireless wiki in navas site.Jamessungjin.kim 13:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC)